


i dare you to love me

by campbellswolfe



Category: Holby City, Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Weddings, adrienne/edward/sian/serena's dad/bernie's mum, also feat., oh and bernie's gay best friend judith, she's a legend, the imagine me and you AU that nobody asked for, there's a wee bit of a smooch but i'm not gna put a rating on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellswolfe/pseuds/campbellswolfe
Summary: "The path to true love isn't always straight."berena // imagine me and you crossover





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if you haven't seen the film then you absolutely SHOULD do so. Otherwise, enjoy the ride and then go watch the film when you reach the end of this. If you have seen it, then you know what you have to look forward to ;)
> 
> Secondly, Bernie and Serena are 31 for the story's sake. Jason's 10 and also Serena's brother. Bernie's a florist, Serena has a regular office job and Robbie's in the police (along with Edward.)
> 
> Thirdly, I'll probably steal bits and pieces from actual scenes in the movies but try to alter them as best I can to suit Berena. The first fifteen minutes of the movie are my favourite and I feel as though it really gives you a feel of all of the characters and their personalities so I stole bits, haha. It’ll come into it’s own wee fic as the chapters go by, it won’t be like you’re reading the film even though I’m following the storyline, if you get me.
> 
> Fourthly, sorry about the marrying Robbie thing but for the sake of this fic he's actually a nice guy and will continue to be the nice guy who eventually (spoiler alert) gets heartbroken (again) lmao soz Rob. And Edward is his best mate/man and is still a sleazy twat. 
> 
> Lastly, enjoy. I'm literally still a novice at this stuff so your encouragement is greatly appreciated. I hope you like it. I was kind of nervous about posting so if I've messed anything up just let me know. <3

The day was finally here. It had taken months of planning, endless headaches and copious arguments. It was finally here though. The wedding of her dreams. Serena McKinnie and Robbie Medcalf had been together for six years and the day had now come where she’d finally get to say ‘I do,’ something she’d dreamed of doing ever since she was a little girl.

Several alarms started ringing all throughout the house at precisely 9am. Serena had already been lying awake for two hours though, trying to convince herself that today was happening, she was getting married. She got out of bed, pressed play on her radio and danced around her room as she combed her hair, thoroughly brushed her teeth and went through her morning skincare routine. 

 

As the morning progressed and everyone had finished having their hair and make-up done, her little brother Jason getting ready by himself, Serena’s mother and father had already started their usual bickering.

“What is that god awful tie all about, James?” 

“Oh, do give it a rest. It’s newly bought, and I like it.”

“Your shirt isn’t even ironed properly, bloody idiot!” 

“He looks fine, Mother. Can you at least try to get along just for one day? One special day.” Serena shouted from the room next door where she was getting into her dress ready for the big reveal. 

Her mother and father had been childhood sweethearts, they were married by nineteen and had Serena at the age of twenty. After the surprise conception of Jason just ten years ago at the age of forty-one, they’d become distant and seemed to be at each other’s throats at any given opportunity. Adrienne and James had wanted a second child for so long but after three attempts had decided to give up trying and let nature take its course. He was a miracle child in their eyes as Adrianne wasn’t getting any younger and she hadn’t expected to conceive so late on in her life.

“My apologies, darling. At least tell your father to let me iron that shirt, will you?”

“I think he looks fine.”

Adrienne scoffed. “I’ve seen better dressed crab.”

Suddenly the door to the living room was opened and in walked Serena, clad in the most beautiful off the shoulder gown that hit the floor perfectly. There wasn’t a dry eye amongst them from that point, even Serena’s father getting choked up at the sight.

— — — — 

At the local florists, Bernie Wolfe was filling her small sports car to the brim with all sorts of beautiful and brightly coloured flower arrangements to take to a wedding venue.

Bernie spent her teenage years obsessed with the outdoors. Her mother and father owned a giant stately home, seven bedrooms, acres upon acres of land for her to go wild in and a hidden woodland trail that she never got tired of exploring. Her father spent most of his time away fighting for his country on the front line which left her and her mother Evelyn alone in their big house alone for months on end until he’d return for a short stint. He died when Bernie was just seven years old, she and her mother barely spent a day apart from then on, their bond was and still is indestructible. Her way of grieving was studying the trees in her back garden, taking up gardening as a hobby and gaining an ever growing interest in flowers and their individual meanings. 

As she started the ignition and made way to pull out, her best friend rounded the car and started knocking on the window. 

“Bern! How are ya?” Judith’s heavy Irish accent being heard by just about everyone passing by.

Bernie rolled down the window. “I’ve got to head off, got a wedding to do and all that.”

“I only seen you yesterday, who’ve you said yes to in that space of time?”

“No, you plonker. I’ve got flowers to deliver to a venue for a wedding that’s taking place in about an hour. What is it you want anyway?” 

“Fancy coming out later? Couple of pubs? Remember that band from a few weeks ago? With the hot lead female singer? Come on, Bernie, it’ll be fun!”

Bernie put the car into gear. “Yeah, alright then.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, yeah.” She pushed down on the accelerator and smirked.

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Oh, but my favourite advert is on the telly!”

Judith rolled her eyes and huffed. “Are you serious?”

“Maybe another time.”

Bernie released the handbrake and the car slowly started to move off. 

“You need a love life, mate!”

“I have a like life, it suits me just fine.” Bernie shouted out of the window as she drove off.

— — — — 

Serena, her father and bridesmaid Sian were sat in the back of the black wedding car that was headed to the venue. Nerves were filling the air as Sian made conversation with Serena’s father.

“So, how long have you and Addy been married now then?”

“Too bloody long if you ask me. You know on our wedding day, I kept thinking all the way to the church ‘please stop the car, this is a mistake’ but you can’t, can you?”

Sian laughed nervously and turned to Serena to offer her a sympathetic look. 

He continued. “So you’re sitting there, and you’re waiting as the wheels keep on turning, guiding you to the longest sentence of your li-“

“STOP THE CAR!”

The car came to a harsh halt and all of three of them were flung back in their seats. Sian and James looking at each other and then both looking to Serena with angst. 

“I forgot to pee.” 

Serena got out of the car and ran into the nearest café, her wedding dress being held up in bunches by her hands and customers staring on in disbelief.

— — — — 

Bernie finished setting up the floral arrangements and came outside to introduce herself to Robbie and his best man, Edward, who had taken an immediate liking to Bernie. He asked her to give him a hand in adjusting his boutonniere as it wasn’t sitting quite right on his suit jacket. 

Edward leant in close as she undid the fastener. He was prone to finding blondes the most attractive however his track record with women wasn’t great, largely known as a womaniser of sorts. 

“There’s a great body hidden underneath this suit, you know.” 

Bernie looked up and squinted her eyes.

“No, really. All muscle. I don’t have a six pack though.”

Bernie shows mock offence and gasps. “No?”

“No. It’s a twelve pack, even better.” 

“Nice. But I don’t really like men…” Bernie hesitated for a moment, “with muscles.”

 

Jason turns to Robbie to ask him if he is nervous, if he remembers his vows. Jason had grown very fond of Robbie, they’d had a close bond ever since he was little. Robbie being a police officer had taught Jason all of the tricks in the book and had all the time in the world for listening to his big life questions and theories despite not knowing the answers to any of them.

“I’ve got another question, Robbie.”

“Not now, love.” Adrienne quips.

“What’s the question, buddy?”

“What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?”

Robbie stood up straight and looked up, trying to muster up an answer.

“I haven’t got a bastard clue.” 

“There you are, you see. Now let them get married in peace.” She ushered Jason off towards the entrance of the church. 

Bernie couldn’t help but step in after overhearing their conversation.

“It never happens. If there’s a thing that can’t be stopped, it’s not possible for there to be something else which can’t be moved and vice versa. They can’t both exist. You see?”

Jason looked at her in awe.

“It’s a trick question, that’s the answer, little one.”

“Right, come along now love.” 

Jason smiled at Bernie and turned to his mother to whisper excitedly in her ear. 

“Can she sit with me?”

— — — — 

Serena and the others finally arrive outside the church, everyone now settled inside anxiously awaiting the bride. Her father kisses her on the cheek and exits the car to notify everyone that Serena will be making her way into the church any moment now. 

Sian hugs Serena tight. “Wish me luck, then.”

“Wish _YOU_ luck?” 

“Oh, ‘Rena, it’s a wedding. The bridesmaid always pulls at a wedding. I hope there are some hunks inside.”

Serena sits in disbelief and rolls her eyes. “You are unbelievable! Well, good luck.”

— — — — 

The brass band begin playing the wedding march and that’s Bernie’s cue to say her quick goodbyes to Adrienne and Jason as she tries to pass by the others sitting in the pew, apologising profusely as she goes. 

As Serena walks in through the door and down the aisle with her father on her arm, she turns to her right and catches sight of a mop of messy blonde hair walking away as she continues down, a shiver shooting through her body. She turned again to see the face of this mysterious woman and as she does so she feels a knot in her stomach. Not an unpleasant knot, a good kind of knot, a welcome kind. She doesn’t entirely know why.

When she turns around for a third time the woman is gone, she shakes herself off and continues down the aisle to stand with Robbie. 

Bernie looks back at Serena from the doors of the church, exhales deeply and heads off to the function suite to help set up.

— — — — 

The reception was off to a good start. Drinks were flowing, cheesy pop songs on repeat and blaring all around the room. A group of guests congregated around Jason in a big circle as they all cheered him on for his impeccable dance moves. 

Bernie spots Serena from across the room, standing by herself and seemed to be guarding the large bowl full of punch for whatever reason. She made her way across to investigate. 

Bernie spoke first, nervous that the woman had no idea who she was and probably had no idea why she was at her wedding. 

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“We haven’t met. I’m Bernie. Bernie Wolfe.”  


“Oh. Serena.” They shook hands enthusiastically and smiled at each others.

“I- uh- I did your flowers.”

“You did? My flowers are lovely. Gorgeous, in fact.”

They both stared around the room during an awkward pause.

Bernie went to move forward. “Anyway, I was just going to pour a dr-“

“Um, no. I wouldn’t.”

Serena seemed stand-offish. “Is there something wrong?”

Serena moved even further back, pushing herself right up against the table to hide the punch bowl.

“I’m here to help?”

The brunette gave in and sighed. “My ring.”

“Your… wedding ring?”

“I was trying to get a glass of some of this fruity punch rubbish and it kind of, sort of fell off into the bowl and I can’t get it out.” 

They both laughed. Bernie’s slightly more unique than Serena’s, almost goose-like. It could’ve filled the room. Did.

After they’d calmed down, they tried to think of a solution. 

“Well, have you tried the ladle?”

“What do you think, genius?”

“Or we could try emptying the lot of it? Nobody seems to be touching it anyway.”

“Frankly, I’d rather a barrel of a nice Shiraz than this crap. But no, that’d be too messy and not discreet.”

“Alright, there’s only one other way then.”

Bernie rolled up her sleeves.

“Cover me. I’m going in!”

She snuck behind Serena and dived straight into the punch with her hands. Serena was doing her best not to laugh, her arms outstretched to the side trying to hide what Bernie was doing. 

As people came up to help themselves to a drink and Serena having to continuously fob them off, Bernie finally sought out the ring and shook it to dry it slightly. Serena got into a deep conversation with a guest and so Bernie took Serena’s hand and placed the ring back onto her finger from behind, stroking the back of her hand once before letting go.

— — — — 

Serena and Robbie’s favourite song came on and so off she went to the dancefloor to find him. Jason spotted his new friend Bernie standing alone and offered her to dance with him. As she and Jason were dancing, Serena’s eyes never left Bernie as she gazed at her from over Robbie’s shoulder.

Later that night, Bernie lay in her bed staring at the ceiling with only one thing, one person, one woman on her mind.

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to do so for the rest. Please do let me know if you did, it's nice to know people are liking it, it encourages me to keep writing! :)  
> I won't promise any kind of posting schedule but you won't have to wait ages in between chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love.


	2. The Dinner

Over the next two weeks, Bernie couldn’t shift the memory of Serena from her mind. She tried, but failed. She wasn’t sure what she found so alluring about her from their first meeting, _and last_ Bernie had convinced herself into thinking because she’d have no reason to be in contact with her again. Maybe it was her quick wit, that voice, her brown eyes, she really could charm the birds from the trees if she tried hard enough. She’d charmed Bernie, that’s for sure.

— — — — 

One Monday morning, Bernie was in and out of the shop placing flowers all around the exterior of the building, making the place look a little brighter and more welcoming. A man approached her looking distressed and in need of some assistance.

“You need to find me a flower, a good one, this is my last chance.”

Bernie deposited the last of the flowers outside before giving him her full attention. “Your last chance? Care to elaborate?”

“I might have been a bit of a twat. Only a flower can save me. How about a rose? What does that say?”

“Um, love.”

“Very good, I like this one.”

“And infidelity.”

“Definitely not a rose then.” He sighed and they both walked off to opposite sides of the shop in search of something more suitable to his situation.

A few moments later, two sharp knocks came from the door.

“I’ll be right with you!”

“No worries.”

Bernie’s head popped up from raking around in her flowers. _I recognise that voice. I’d recognise it in a room of a thousand people._

Bernie turned to lock eyes with Serena.

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Yeah, great.”

“How’s married life treating you?”

“Oh, brilliant. I’m just back from a week in the Maldives with Robbie, it was lovely.”

Bernie smiled. A pang of jealousy hit her, maybe not jealousy, annoyance? Whatever it was, she hadn’t a clue why it was there, she tried to shake it off.

Serena looked around the room nervously, pulling at a loose thread on her cardigan. “Well, I just popped by to say thank you. For the flowers, you know. I found your card afterwards and thought I’d drop in.”

“No need to thank me. It was a total pleasure.”

The man from earlier was now outside looking through the bouquets. He notices Serena and points at her.

“Do you have a favourite flower?”

“Oh, I don’t know? I think I like lilies?”

“Hmm, no, not a lily. Wrong. Bollocks.”

He came back into the shop just as Bernie pulled a large Bird of Paradise from the back room.

“Here you are.”

“Tell me more.”

Bernie cleared her throat. “Real name is Strelitzia, named after Queen Charlotte, she married King George the Third and had fifteen ki-“

“Alright, that’s plenty.” The man exited the shop once more, picked up the ugliest bunch of flowers he could find, forced a £20 note into Bernie’s hand and walked off.

Serena meanwhile was still standing in awe at Bernie’s extensive knowledge of flowers, and British royalty at that.

“Do you want to come for dinner?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Dinner? With Robbie and me? If you don’t want to then it’s perfectly fine I just thought-“

“I’d be delighted to.”

“This Friday?”

“Sounds great.”

“Wonderful. I’ll just write down my address.”

Serena took a pen and a scrunched up receipt from beside the till and scrawled out her home address in her neatest handwriting on the back of it before signing it off with a small kiss in the bottom right corner.

— — — — 

The next morning, Serena and Robbie were out together roaming the streets of their town when they spotted an antique auction taking place in their local town hall.

After a good look around, they had both agreed to keep an eye on a beautiful oak dining table with six wooden seats accompanying it. They had just recently moved into a new house and needed to do the place up a bit, make it more homely. They made their way into the auction room to take their seats for the bidding.

“Get your glaring game on, love. You’re great at that.”

“What are you trying to say?” Serena batted at Robbie’s arm.

“Nothing, nothing. Just give people a look when they start eyeing up that dining set, it’s ours.”

“Nobody is getting their hands on that. It’s mine.”

“If it’s under the limit though, three fifty we agreed.”

“I don’t see why we need a limit, Robbie.”

He poked her in the side. “I do. Otherwise, you’d go mad in here.”

They took their seats and waited for the bidding on the dining table and chairs to be announced.

Serena had forgot to mention the dinner on Friday situation to Robbie, unsure of how he would react to what is technically a complete stranger coming to their house. Although, Bernie doesn’t feel like a stranger to Serena, it feels like she’s known her all her life.

“I invited someone over to our place on Friday by the way.”

“Oh, really? Who?”

“Bernie. Bernie Wolfe.” At Robbie’s blank look, she elaborated.

“The florist from our wedding. Don’t you remember?”

“Oh, her. Great, I’ll cook for us all. Why don’t we invite Ed too?”

“Eddy, why?”

“He seemed to hit it right off with her at the wedding when she was fixing his boutonniere and I spotted them chatting before she left the reception too. He is so her type.”

“I thought I’d seen them speaking, I never put two and two together though. You’re right, I think they’d be perfect for one another.”

Robbie is trying to keep an eye on the bidding to make sure it doesn’t go above or near their three fifty limit, is getting slightly agitated at Serena’s talk. 

“He did say he was getting onto a promise at the wedding before she bailed. So, who knows?”

_Two hundred and thirty pounds. Do I hear any higher?_

They both looked hopeful and ready to shout until someone raised it to three hundred. They sat tight and with baited breath.

Serena started again. “You know when you’ve only just met someone but straight away you feel like they’re going to be your friend?”

“We’re nearly there, love.”

Serena was still looking miles off into the distance, in a world of her own. “Who knows why? But for some reason, you both just click.”

Robbie turned to her and broke her out of her haze. “We lost it.”

“What?”

Serena grabbed their number card and stood up, waving it around in the air.

“Six hundred!”

— — — — 

Bernie dropped by her mother’s house for a bite to eat on her lunch break this Friday.

As she entered the living room, she looked over to see her mother propped up by her shoulders on cushions, wrapped up in a blanket and nose deep in her newspaper. 

“What are you doing?”

“I live here, darling. So, I’ll throw that question back at you.”

“Just came to see you.” Bernie started plumping up the cushions and discarding empty sweetie wrappers that had been left on the table by her mother into the bin. “And to tidy. You should be dressed, mum. Didn’t you say you were off out later?”

“ _You_ said I was going out. Is that you finished work already?” Margaret said in a questioning voice. Bernie usually works through until five-thirty every weekday.

“I have plans for this evening if you should know.”

“Are you going on a date? Does my little Berenice have a date?”

“No. Judith and I are heading out. But you could have.”

Bernie handed her mother a leaflet full of local groups and get togethers for women aged forty-five and over. This warrants an eyebrow raise from Margaret aimed at her daughter.

“Oh look, a tea dance, or a reading group. Ooh, there’s even a tennis club, jolly good!” Margaret sighed and tossed the leaflet to the floor.

“Just a tragic attempt by some lonely, old middle agers trying to meet someone before they give up and peg out. Everybody looking for love, eh? And sex. Not from me anyway.” She scoffed. “All of those men are so bloody ancient, it’d be like playing snooker with a rope.”

Bernie laughed and sat down beside her mother.

“You know, those people are just sad.”

“You’re sad.”

“Nope, I’m depressed. There’s a difference.”

“I wish you would get a life. Dad wouldn’t have wanted you to end up like this.”

“I know, darling. I do promise I’ll try. For you and for him.” Margaret reached for her daughter’s hand and they smiled sadly at one another.

— — — — 

Friday evening had finally arrived, and Serena was applying the last of her lipstick as Robbie was getting dressed in the room next door.

“You do think she and Edward will be fine? There won’t be any awkwardness?”

“It’ll be fine. They seemed to get on just fine at the wedding. Ed will be fine.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“What do you think?” Robbie appeared at the bathroom door as he was putting his shirt on.

“Of her?” Serena was caught off guard and stumbled over her words. “Oh, I haven’t really-“

“No. The shirt?”

“Oh, uh,” she sighed, “it’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.”

At that, the doorbell rang.

— — — — 

Robbie answered the door and there stood Bernie clad in a leather jacket, a deep purple low-cut shirt and skinny black jeans with her hair a little more tame than usual. 

“Hi there! You look fab.”

“Oh, thanks, Robbie.”

Bernie presented a beautiful bouquet of red lilies and white peonies to him just as she heard the clipping of heels coming closer to her from down the hallway. 

Serena approached Bernie with a huge smile on her face, Bernie returning it. She looked down at the flowers and gave Bernie a knowing look. There was a slight pause between the three of them as they look around at each other before Serena rubbed Bernie’s upper arm.

“It’s so nice to see you. Why don’t I take your coat and I’ll sort these lovely flowers? Robbie, can you look out our finest Shiraz?”

 

Robbie showed Bernie the way to the living room and they sat side by side to discuss work life as he poured the glasses.  
“So, I don’t really know much about you? Married? Ever been married? Ever going to get married?”

Bernie swallowed her sip of wine and exhaled, bracing herself for this conversation.

“No. No. Maybe now the laws have changed.”

Robbie sat for a moment with a confused look on his face before turning back to Bernie. “How do you mean?”

“Well, I’m gay.”

Robbie laughed, until he seen the questioning look on Bernie’s face.

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm.”

“Great.” He felt like an idiot. “Well done.”

_Well, that went easier than expected._

The doorbell rang again and they both stood up.

“That’ll be Ed, then.”

“Edward’s coming?” Bernie muttered under her breath.

Robbie walked off to greet his friend.

— — — — 

All four of them were now sat at Serena and Robbie’s new dining table tucking into their meal. Small talk was made regarding the wedding and the honeymoon and just general things until Edward asked Serena something that made them all groan.

“Go on then, how much better is sex after marriage?”

“Get wed and discover the answer for yourself.”

Robbie laughed and patted Serena’s hand.

“Oh, get real. Ed can’t handle any sort of commitment.”

“Well, I’m not a one person kind of guy.”  


“Do you really think your other half is out there?”

“Or maybe she’s in here?” Serena interjected.

Robbie looked at Bernie and back at Serena. “Actually, Sere-“

Edward interrupted again. “I’m just trying to sleep with as many women as I can. They teach the birds and the bees about me.”

“You’ll know when you find someone right.” Serena started as she looked over at Robbie. “You won’t know straight away but eventually you just feel all warm and comfortable at the thought of them and, so you hang in there and give it a chance and before you know it, you’ll think ‘this is it, this must be love.’”

Robbie and Edward both agree with her. Bernie doesn’t quite.

“I think you know immediately, as soon as your eyes meet. Everything that happens from then on just proves that you had been right in that very first moment, when you realise you were incomplete and now you are whole.”

She and Serena were both now staring intensely at each other. There’s an anxiousness in Serena’s body language.

“Well, I’m with her now.” Edward said.

“Yeah, me too. Anyway, who’s for dessert?”

“Yes!” Bernie said, trying to get the conversation finished fast before and argument started.

Not fast enough. Serena straightened her shoulders.

“If you think that, then you must think that everyone who doesn’t have all of that is settling for less?”

“That’s not what I’m sayi-“

“But it is, Bernie.”

Edward jumped in again. “I think she put it a bit nicer.”

Robbie returned. “Trifle?”

— — — — 

Bernie excused herself to use the loo a few minutes ago, _thirteen to be precise_ , Serena noticed so she went in search for her. When she found the bathroom empty, she knew where Bernie might be.

 

Robbie and Edward were cleaning up downstairs, chatting about what had just happened. Edward nearly downing a bottle of beer in jest.

“You know flower girl back there? That little speech was all for me.”

Robbie just scoffed. 

“Seriously. We’re going to fall madly in love, just you wait.”

Robbie dried his hands on the towel and murmured something as he walked past Edward.

“She’s a lesbian, mate.”

 

Up on the rooftop balcony, Bernie was sat on the ledge holding an umbrella to shelter her from the heavy rain dropping around her, and was staring out over the city lights that illuminated beautifully architected buildings.

Serena slid the door open and pulled her cardigan tight around her as she shouted over at Bernie.

“What the bloody hell are you doing out here, woman?”

Bernie turned to smile at her, flipping her hair out of the way of her face. “It’s beautiful.”

_You’re beautiful._

“It’s pissing down!”

She walked over to the blonde and stood underneath her umbrella, their arms just barely touching. Serena intentionally bumps into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry about dinner.”

“I’ve eaten worse.”

They both shared a laugh.

“I kind of got a little bit arsey with you.”

“A little bit?” Bernie bumped her shoulder back and Serena opened her mouth in shock horror at her comment.  


They turned to face each other, their eyes locking for a lot longer than normal. Serena grabbed both of Bernie’s arms and shook her in an affectionate way.

“You’re soaked!”

“I’m absolutely fine.”

“You’re cold. You’ve been out here for ages, you lunatic!” Serena took off her cardigan and wrapped it around Bernie’s shoulders.

“Well, now you’re cold. I told you I’m-“

“What are you two doing up there?” They both stepped back from one another and looked over and down the stairs at Robbie who was peering up at them.

“Nothing, love.”

“Alright, well Edward wants to play strip poker or strip Edward and I quite frankly would like him to go home.”

— — — — 

Bernie and Edward shared a taxi home as they only lived a while apart. He noticed Bernie had something on her mind as she spent most of the journey staring out of the window and after establishing that no, Bernie would not be shagging Edward tonight or any night for that matter, they ended up stopping at a coffee shop on the way back to chat.

Bernie got things off her chest quite quickly, feeling at ease with him with the reminder that he would probably forget about what she said by the morning.

“Have you ever met someone but there was already someone else in the picture?”

“Yeah, sure, the hot ones are always taken.”

“So, what do you do?”

“What would I do?” Edward pointed to himself and Bernie nodded. “I’d shag ‘em. The partner is their problem, not mine.”

Bernie thought for a moment, squinted her eyes and bit her lip before looking at him seriously. “Well, I think you don’t mess with other couples. Just face up to the fact that it can’t happen. Walk away before it gets messy.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Hook up with someone available instead.”

“Well, your place or mine?”

She barked out a laugh, the noise taking Edward by surprise. “In your dreams.”

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, our girls are getting closer ;) I hope you’re all still enjoying the story, do let me know if you are!
> 
>  
> 
> *I won't promise any kind of posting schedule but you won't have to wait ages in between chapters.*
> 
> Much love as always. Please do keep commenting, it makes my day and spurs me on to write more. <3


	3. The Presentation

Serena and Robbie’s first few weeks of being married were going extremely well, they were the happiest they’d ever been, and Serena now had everything she always dreamed of having as a little girl. Her own house, the man of her dreams and for once, an optimistic outlook on the future that lies ahead of her.

— — — — 

Only a week after the big dinner, Serena and Robbie were doing their weekly shop in their local supermarket. Their conversation varied as they walked round the shop, from Serena’s parents to Robbie’s day at work and then somehow Serena managed to shift the topic onto the dinner held at her house just seven days ago, she never seems to tire of bringing Bernie up when she can.

“Do you think she and Edward hit it off then?” Robbie bumped sides with Serena in jest.

Serena frowned at him. “Oh god, no. She seemed so off with him. It looks like we’ll just have to wait a bit longer for the faint sound of wedding bells for either of them. Shame.”

_Not really._

“You didn’t twig?”

“Twig what?”

“Well, Serena, the thing you didn’t know about Bernie is the fact that she’s…”

Robbie turned the corner just in time to bump trollies with Bernie and Judith.

“…right here! Hi, Bernie!”

“Hi, Robbie.” Bernie was caught off guard, leaving her to feel antsy and awkward, she put her hands in her pockets and fidgeted from side to side. “Serena, so nice to see you too!” She acknowledged her with a smile. 

Serena gave Bernie a shy grin, raising both of her eyebrows in surprise at seeing the woman so unexpectedly.

Judith was beginning to put two and two together whilst watching the exchange between the two women. Bernie had mentioned the flower arrangements she did for a good-looking brunette’s wedding to her a few times, maybe one too many times, that it didn’t take Judith long to catch on.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Bern?”

Bernie was brought out of her distant haze and coughed away the nervousness that was beginning to bubble up inside of her. “Uh, yes, this is Judith. Long time friend of mine. Judith, meet Robbie and Serena!”

She pointed towards the pair. 

“Nice to meet you, Judith.” Serena went forward to shake the woman’s hand, a faint feeling of jealousy hitting the pit of her stomach almost instantly as the close bond between Bernie and Judith became evident to her. 

Bernie tucked her fringe away behind her ear and made to move away with the trolley. “Anyway, thank you again for the dinner, we should definitely do it again sometime.”

“Definitely.” Serena smiled warmly at Bernie, at the increasing and rather obvious nervousness she was battling against, curious as to what she had to be nervous about.

With that, Bernie takes Judith by the arm and drags her off down another aisle. 

“Woah, slow down pussycat. What the hell was that all about?”

 

Robbie fills Serena in on what he was about to say earlier shortly before they bumped into Bernie.

“Bernie’s gay.”

“She’s gay?”

“As a tennis player. Do you reckon that’s the girlfriend?”

“Hm, that would explain why she was off with Edward?”

 

“You’ve got it bad, my friend! Falling in love with a married heterosexual though? I can’t see that working out very well for you?” Judith patted Bernie’s arm in sympathy.

“I know. She’s as straight as can be but I feel some kind of connection. She’s just so… great.”

“Bernie Wolfe, smitten. Didn’t have you down as the type? You’re usually the one playing hard to get, not falling at the feet of straight women!”

Bernie rolled her eyes and carried on down the aisle, chucking anything that took her eye into the trolley, now completely distracted by the thought of and after seeing Serena.

 

All four of them bumped into each other once again, they’d parked their cars opposite the other without realising at the time. Just as Judith put the last of their shopping bags into the boot of the car, she turned to find Serena and Robbie doing the exact same. She tapped Bernie’s shoulder before shouting over excitedly.

“Hi there! You’re not stalking us, are ya?”

Robbie laughed and turned to close the boot. 

“Judith, are you gay?”

Serena put her hand over her face in embarrassment. “Oh god.”

His question and new-found confidence shocked them all, even Judith, but she took it all with a pinch of salt.

“Am I gay?” She scoffed. “I’m ecstatic!”

“So, are you two…?” Robbie looked between them both in question.

Judith wrapped her arm around Bernie’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. “Bloody hell, no! I have tried and tried but it turns out this one is in love with another.”

Bernie quickly interjects. “We’d better get going, places to be and people to see.”

“Well, I’ll see you.” Serena looked hopeful.

“Definitely.”

— — — — 

Robbie wakes up to Serena faced the other way from him, curled into herself and snoring away in a world of her own. He turns over to face her, waking her in the process. They smile at one another and bop noses before Serena fully opens her eyes and is properly awake.

“Morning, love.”

Serena stretched out and yawned loudly. “Good morning to you too. What’s getting you up so early?”

“I was speaking to an old friend last night, Simon. Do you remember him?”

“Yes, that man is an arse.”

“He is. He has this lovely girlfriend and god knows what she found to love about him, but she does. He cheats on her like a nutter though.”

Serena sighs as she gets out of bed, finding her robe to wrap around herself.

“Oh, do come back to bed?”

“I’m up now. Does that girl know?”

“I told him if he wants to leave then tell her. Don’t go behind her back.”

Serena tied the drawstrings on her robe, starting to get deep in thought and contemplation.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to leave. Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants?”

Robbie sits up in the bed, propping himself up on the pillows. “He should figure it out before someone gets hurt. I’ll try talking to him again soon.”

Before the words come out of her mouth, she knows instantly who they’re in relation to and why this situation resonated with her. She gazes at Robbie for a short while, a look of sadness and maybe even guilt in her eyes. She’s beginning to realise why every time she sees Bernie she feels a million and one emotions all at the same time, knows she shouldn’t, but she does.

“You’re staring. Why?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Because you’re a good person.”

— — — — 

“It’s my son’s first important school presentation. You should’ve let me get T-shirts made. Mind you, it’s probably a blessing that you stopped me, your father doesn’t have the body for them.”

Jason had been preparing for this moment for weeks on end. He’d repeated his part in the presentation up to ten times every single night, hoping that by the day of the real thing it will have stuck in his mind.

Just as Serena and her mother were entering the classroom, they bump into Bernie.

“Berenice, darling! What are you doing here?” Adrienne embraces the woman in a quick hug, surprised but touched to see her there.

Serena looked on in awe at Bernie clad in a black trouser suit and her hair even more messier than normal. _It probably took her hours to style it properly and it still looks a bloody nightmare. But it’s beautiful, she’s beautiful._

“I helped Jason with his part, he invited me.”

Before she and Serena could get a chance to greet each other, Jason’s teacher notified them that he was ready to begin. They entered the classroom together and sat side by side at the back on a desk. 

_This is space. Space is many light years away. Light years are not measured in days or months, but in kilometres._

The lights begin to dim until only a small lamp at the back of the room was giving off a warm orange glow. Serena turned to face Bernie, taking in her breath-taking side profile. That nose, her cheekbones, those lips.

_There’s a good reason for this, but I don’t quite understand it yet. This bit is the Milky Way which is made up of lots of stars and lots of celestial phenona-_

Jason struggled with this word, looking out to Bernie for guidance.

“Phenomena.” She mouthed back to him quietly, then gave him a thumbs up and that helped him to get back on track. Serena smiled on, a warmth filling her heart and stomach at the interaction.

_One of the best constellations is the Ursa Major which is Latin American for big bear. It’s called that because one day in the older times, that never really happened, a naughty God called Zeus wanted to go to bed with someone he wasn’t married to._

Bernie moved her hand closer to Serena’s, their pinkies touch and the feeling sends a shiver down Serena’s spine. She reaches out to brush strands of hair away from Bernie’s face, the blonde turning to meet eyes with Serena.

_His wife was about to catch him and be very cross so Zeus turned his girlfriend into a bear. But Mrs Zeus…_

Serena begins to lean in closer to Bernie, Jason’s words continuing to drown out the more she focuses on the woman in front of her. She’s closer to her than ever before. Close enough to…

The lights suddenly turn on and Jason ends his speech, Bernie still looking right ahead of her totally engrossed in what Jason was saying.

“And that’s all you need to know about space!”

The audience then applauded loudly, alarming Serena and breaking her away from her daydream that only she was experiencing. _And I was bloody enjoying that too, thank you very much._

— — — — 

The school bell rang to inform the children and parents that they could now leave as it was the end of the day. Adrienne and Jason stayed behind after the presentation to chat to the teachers and some parents that wanted to know a bit more from Jason.

Bernie found Serena sitting on the steps outside staring out into nowhere, young children trying to navigate their way around them both.

“He was fantastic.” Bernie makes Serena jump to her feet. 

“Oh, yes, very good. You have to go now, right?”

“I don’t?”

“Bernie, I think we should talk about something that… It’s just, I don’t know. When I’m with y-“

“Yeah, I do have to go actually.” The blonde began to walk down the steps, unable to stay and listen to any form of rejection she was about to receive from Serena, knowing where the conversation was probably about to go. “I’ve just realised I’ve got a delivery.”

Serena turned to face her and wave her off. “Right, yes, go on!”

— — — — 

The next morning, Serena is sat behind her desk at work chewing the end of her pen whilst scrolling intensely on her computer.

“Listen to this!” Serena addressed her two colleagues before turning back to the screen ready to read.

“In her acceptance speech, the distinguished scientist paid tribute to her husband. Tomorrow the pair celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary after eloping together on the day they met. When asked how they could possibly have known it would all work out, the scientist replied in true scientific fashion,” her colleagues starting to get irritated at the rambling, “you don’t know. You can never be sure, but you take the plunge anyway. ‘Sure’ is for people who don’t love enough.”

The brunette spun around in her chair and smiled at the awes and sighs that the two of them gave at the story. She thought she was getting somewhere. “Do you lot believe in love at first sight?”

“Well, it saves time.”

“No. Really, that you could meet someone, or just across a room and with that one glance you could look into their eyes and see their soul. Do you believe that could happen?”  


One of the two women looking on at Serena in confusion crossed her arms and thought for a moment. “No, absolutely not.”

Serena shook her head, sighed sadly and turned back to her computer looking downhearted.

“Me neither.”

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Serena... So close yet so far! Don’t worry, they’ll get there eventually. ;)
> 
> Please do let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, I looove reading your thoughts. <3
> 
> *I won't promise any kind of posting schedule but you won't have to wait ages in between chapters.*


	4. The Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised there wouldn’t be big gaps between updates but February has just been soooo hectic so my apologies about that. I hope this makes up for it.

Serena pondered over the moment she had envisaged of her and Bernie for an entire week. It had felt so real even though it was all in her head, she could have sworn it had happened. She cursed herself for thinking of it so much, she had Robbie. Lovely, kind and caring Robbie who thought the world of her and would quite literally go to the ends of the earth for her. But still, a million and one what ifs constantly ran through her mind particularly before she closes her eyes at night and as soon as she opens them in the morning, her thoughts almost always filled with Bernie.

— — — — 

After work on a sunny Tuesday and Serena deciding to take a half day, she strolls by a video shop and something in her forces her to go inside for a nosey around. 

She walks up and down various aisles, looking at different genres of filmed, a particular film with Cate Blanchett in it taking her fancy, and then another with Kate Winslet. _Those will do nicely._

She takes them over to the woman behind the till and looks around the check out desk whilst the woman scans her items. Just as she turns, she clocks a stand full of adult movies, half naked women taking up the front covers.

 

_Lesbian Lovers_

 

_X-Rated Women’s Paradise_

 

She grabs one, knocking a couple over in the process, almost throws it at the girl standing behind the till. 

The bell on the door rings and in walks Adrienne.

“I thought it was you!”

“Mum?”

“I was just passing and noticed you in here. I was on my way to see you actually. Any idea when the photographs from the wedding are coming through, darling? I’m hoping they look nice.”

Serena was lost for words whilst also internally wishing herself dead at the thought of her mother potentially catching a look at what she was buying. She turned her mother around to face away from the counter and pulled out her phone to show her some of the digital photographs she had been sent.

“Oh, lord. He’s made me look like a bloody thug. A thug in lilac.”

Serena grabs the bag whilst her mother is occupied. She throws a ten pound note and says a silent thanks to the woman behind the till. 

“Anything good in there?”

“No, just picking up some things for Robbie. Must dash.”

“Oh, right.”

She kisses her mother on the cheek and all but runs out of the shop leaving Adrienne stood in disbelief.

— — — — 

Back at home, Serena is engrossed in the tape she grabbed from the adult section. Head tilted to the side and eyes squinting in wonder as loud moaning and grunting bellows from the television in front of her.

The front door opens and closes.

_Robbie. Shit._

Serena ejects the film and puts it back into its box, scrambling around the room to hide it.

“Oh, you are home. Early finish?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I am glad to see you. After the morning I’ve had anyway.” Robbie throws himself onto the sofa, squirming slightly at the box digging into his behind.

“You got some films? Anything decent?” He flicks through them, gets to the last one and Serena gulps.

“Darling, you realise you’ve been given a porno?”

Serena chuckled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Oh really? They must have given me the wrong one. I’ll take it back when I can.”

“Mmm, good idea. Would you mind switching the kettle on?”

— — — — 

A fireworks night was being held at the local park to celebrate Guy Fawkes Night. There was a huge bonfire crackling away in the centre surrounded by people of all ages, the sound of amusement rides and fairground attractions filling the air along with screams from children whizzing around in teacups. Bright lights from burger vans and sweet stalls lighting up the area along with a sea of rainbow coloured sparklers.

 

James and Robbie were ordering food together, an awkwardness stretching between them before Robbie decided to speak.

“I was wondering, if things were a bit odd for you and Adrienne after you got married? If the interplay between you both got a bit strained?”

“Oh god, you mustn’t discuss my daughter with me. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Why talk about all of that stuff when we can talk about sports or the weather, just men stuff, until our throats hurt?”

Robbie laughed, still feeling uneasy about the situation with Serena.

 

 

The first of the fireworks shot up into the sky, bright red streaks fizzing up before bursting into green and blue spots that covered the sky. Sounds of amazement from the crowd getting almost as loud as the bangs.

 

Serena was cuddling into Robbie’s shoulder to watch the sky above them bursting into various colours and patterns but something makes her turn around. In doing so, she catches a glimpse of Bernie walking further into the sea of people with her mother on her arm. Serena looks and feels like she’s seen a ghost. _A bloody beautiful ghost at that._

“Let’s head home, Robbie.”

 

Bernie and her mother were wandering around the park together, stopping at times to watch the fireworks and to say hello to some of Margaret’s friends that she hadn’t seen for a while. As she left her mother to chat to an old friend, Bernie heard the sound of a familiar voice in the distance before seeing two little legs running towards her and then two arms wrapping around her middle.

“Bernie!”

“Hello, Jason. How are you doing?”

As they begin walking together and getting lost in conversation about all sorts of things, Jason bumps into a young girl just a year younger than him. He’s seen her around town whilst out with Adrienne and sometimes sees her in the playground at school, he always gets shy when coming face to face with her.

Not usually one to get shy, Bernie gathered why this might be and gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder before walking off to plonk herself down on a nearby bench.

 

Later on, Jason comes to sit beside Bernie and tells her all about his encounter with Emily and that she is coming round to his house to have lunch and to play some games later on in the week.

“Ooh, you’ve got a girlfriend. You’ve got a girlfriend.”

“No, I haven’t. Not yet anyway. But I can’t wait until you get a boyfriend.”

Bernie smiled, feeling a little awkward. “You probably can, actually.”

“You might even end up with a husband. You’re old enough!”

“Jason, I should probably explain something to you. Something that I haven’t really told many people.”

He looked at her in confusion. 

Bernie continued. “I do believe I will be with one person for the rest of my life but that person won’t be a man. It will be a woman.”

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment whilst taking that information in.

“I understand.”

“Y-You do?”

“My best friend in the whole wide world is Oliver Smith, I’ve known him since I was three years old and I would rather spend the rest of my life with him than any girl.” Jason emphasised that last word with a hint of playful disgust.

“There you go.”

Jason spots Emily walking towards him with her mum, ready to say goodbye as it was getting late. He hugged Bernie and started to make his way over to his friend but turns back to Bernie quickly.

“It doesn’t mean that you’re gay or anything.”

Bernie laughed and shook her head at his directness and then watches him run off into the arms of his friend.

— — — — 

Robbie and Serena eventually made it back to their house after a twenty five minute walk. Robbie said three times on the way that they could easily get a taxi but Serena had insisted. She was adamant the fresh air would do them the world of good and that she just needed to clear away the cobwebs of the day.

“Shall I make us a brew?”

“I think I’ll have a beer.” Serena’s request shocked Robbie, he wondered why she had been acting so strange all day. Something was different but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He went into the kitchen to get their drinks and to make some supper.

Whilst he was occupied doing that, Serena picked up the home telephone and dialed a familiar number she’d pressed in one too many times before but never quite had the guts to go through with it for some reason.

It rang three times before the other person answered.

“Hello?”

Bernie’s voice sent a shock all the way down Serena’s spine, her finger now hovering frantically over the red button on the phone. _What am I doing?_

“Hello? Who is this?”

She wanted to respond, had so much she wanted to get off her chest from the last time they saw each other yet nothing came from her mouth. She exhaled deeply and hung up, chastising herself for being so idiotic.

Bernie curiously dialed the number back.

Robbie picked up the phone from the kitchen on the first ring. Serena sat fiddling with a fraying hem on her jumper. 

“Hello.”

“Oh, Robbie. Hi!”

“Hi, Bernie. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Robbie mouthed the words “it’s Bernie” from the door of the kitchen.

“Nothing. Um, my phone just ra-”

“Listen, are you busy on Tuesday night? Do you fancy escorting my wife somewhere?”

Serena sprang from the sofa and mouthed “no” along with a few other expletives to Robbie, quiet enough so that Bernie wouldn’t hear her on the other end of the phone.

“I just have this shitty work thing I can’t get out of and it would be great if you looked after Serena? Go on, say yes. I was meaning to ring you actually.”

Bernie sighed. “Alright then.”

“Fantastic. Cheers, Bern.”

They both said their thanks again before hanging up. Serena was frustrated and had her arms crossed. She so desperately wants to be in Bernie’s company again, she aches for it but knows that if she sees her again, she doesn’t know what she might say or do. 

_Sod it. What’s the worst that can happen?_

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, innocent little Jason. I love him. 
> 
> “Date night” coming up in the next chapter. If you’ve seen the film, you know what to expect.
> 
> Spoiler for those who haven’t: an Arsenal game, an iconic 70s dance routine and an awkward but lovely walk home gives Serena a clear insight into what she’s been feeling.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos always mean a lot to me and make me happy. Thank you. <3


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! My favourite 10 minutes of the film - with a wee twist on the dance scene - I hope you enjoy it!

It turns out Bernie’s idea of a good night out is watching Arsenal play a home game whereas Serena was angling more for a night in the pub guzzling the finest Shiraz they had to offer.

As much as Serena was beginning to warm to football, through Robbie and now hopefully Bernie, she found her attention drifting from the pitch and onto the woman sat next to her. Bernie’s reactions to the game were just about as entertaining, if not more entertaining, than the game itself. At least in Serena’s eyes. The passion and happiness radiating off of Bernie was warming her heart as the game went on.

The gasps, the jumping out of her seat, the ‘oh shits,’ the sighs of relief. They were all too endearing to her. Her upper arm would receive two quick squeezes every time Bernie caught her staring. It was her silent way of telling her to focus on the game, whilst also noting Serena’s eyes were always on her.

— — — — 

“You know, you’re kind of shrill.”

“What?” Serena was struggling to hear over the crowd chanting songs and cheering on their favourite teams. She was joining in but not really being heard.

“When you shout. If you want the opposite team to hear your abuse more clearly, you’ve got to project it.”

“Teach me.”

Bernie liked a challenge. “First off, tighten your stomach muscles.”

Serena laughed and self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself. “I don’t think I’ve got any, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. We all do. They are right here.” Bernie placed her hand on Serena’s middle, eliciting a small gasp from the brunette. Bernie ignored it and continued.

“Next you have to broaden your diaphragm.”

“My what?”

They both shared a laugh. Bernie moved her hand painfully slowly up Serena’s stomach and just below her heart. “It’s here.”

“Oh.”

“Push it out against my hand. Can you feel my hand?”

Serena tried her best, although having the hand of the woman she thought she might be beginning to fancy placed so near her chest, was proving to be rather distracting for her. 

“Perhaps if you put both of your hands there?”

Bernie moved to stand behind Serena and placed both of her hands just above Serena’s stomach, ignoring the way they both moulded together like their bodies were made for each other. It felt so _right._

“Okay. Now for the big one. Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral.”

“Now you’ve lost me.” Serena scoffed.

“Come on! I’m being serious.”

“Listen, Bernie, the muscles and the diaphragm, I’m with you but-”

“It’s a space thing. Your mouth is that big that you have to fill it with sound from deep within, filling the space and then throwing it back out.”

“Like how? I’m not used to this.”

Bernie cleared her throat. “Uh, like this.”

The sound of Bernie screaming _you’re a wanker number nine_ at the top of her lungs echoed all around them and all eyes ended up being on the two women rather than the match. Serena couldn’t help but look on in awe, despite feeling nervous that so many people were looking at them rather angrily. The Bernie she was thought was reserved and shy was well and truly thrown out of the window that night. 

“Christ, that’s some noise. You must do this a lot?”

Bernie went back into her awkward and reserved nature, looking up at Serena from behind her over-grown fringe.

“You could say I’m an avid Gooner.”

“I don’t even want to know what that means. Anyway, where are we off to next?”

— — — — 

As they both exited the stadium pressed tightly from wrist to shoulder due to the huge crowds also heading the same way as they were, a big grin never left Bernie’s face after her team won by a long shot. 

“I don’t care where we go. You choose, honestly.”

“I could go something red and fruity. What about you?”

“I know just the place.”

— — — — 

After polishing off a whole bottle of Shiraz between them, Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I feel like dancing.”

Bernie rolled her eyes and tutted. She did notice the sign upon entering the bar that said ‘70s and 80’s night’ but didn’t think old cheesy pop music would be up Serena’s street but how wrong she was.

“Oh, go on then. I do have to warn you though, I only consider myself a half decent dancer after I’ve consumed at least three whiskeys and a few shots, so my apologies if I have two left feet.”

Just as they both stood on their feet, the intro to The Time Warp began to blare from all four of the huge speakers surrounding them. They looked in each other’s eyes, Serena’s sparkling with sheer joy, she gives Bernie a wink and runs past a big hoard of people straight into the middle of the dance floor.

 

_Time is fleeting_

 

Bernie approached gingerly, chastising herself for knowing there is an entire dance routine to this song but not being able to remember it. Damn it.

 

_Madness takes it’s toll_

 

Serena pointed over at her whilst mouthing the lyrics, pouting when Bernie wouldn’t join her in dancing. Everyone around Serena knowing instantly that she was a dab hand at this particular routine so they began forming a big circle around her.

Bernie watched on from the sidelines, it was nice to see Serena let go and enjoy herself, the confidence was probably coming from the wine but it warmed her heart all the same.

Taking pity on Bernie, Serena steered her to a less-populated area of the dance floor and laid her hands on Bernie’s upper arms. _She can teach me how to shout and scream, I’ll show her how to dance._

“All you have to do is follow the lyrics. Put your hands on your hips.”

Bernie did as she was told.

Serena came to stand behind her - she too felt how their bodies were a perfect match - she spoke in Bernie’s ear whilst also doing the next action. Her velvety voice sending shivers down Bernie’s spine.

“Bring your knees in tight.”

Bernie inhaled sharply as Serena’s hands moved to her waist and she pushed them forward slightly to move statically in a circle.

 

_It’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-a-aaaane_

 

Serena sprang away from her to face her and shouted at the top of her lungs. “LET’S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!”

 

They continued dancing together until the end of the song, Bernie still not really getting the hang of it but she tried her best. The room soon being filled by a different song of the 80s. 

_I’m not in love_

_So don’t forget it_

_It’s just a silly phase I’m going through_

 

Their eyes met instantly as they noticed everyone starting to pair off into couples around them. 

Serena just shrugged, she took one of Bernie’s hands and placed the other on the blonde’s shoulder. Bernie followed suit by holding on tight to Serena’s hand and placing her arm around her back. Neither were sure whose palms were sweating, neither really caring too much. 

They swayed in time to the beat of the song, the lyrics resonating with them both for different reasons. They both wrapped one another up in a hug but still moved from side to side. 

Bernie whispered something into Serena’s ear but it went unheard, the loud music drowning her out. 

Serena only tightened her hold as Bernie tried to move away. “What did you say?”

“I just said thank you for coming toni- uh, thank you for coming out with me I mean.”

Serena felt all warm and fuzzy, she stepped back from Bernie’s embrace to look at her in the eyes. 

“No need to thank me, we should do it more often though. It’s been wonderful.”

“I’d like that.”

They danced a while longer before deciding to call it a night. Serena decided they would take the long walk home, not really wanting the night to end just yet.

— — — — 

Serena’s house was on the way to Bernie’s, the blonde insisted on walking her right to her front door to make sure she was back safe and sound. 

They exchanged small talk about their week, about Bernie’s shop and how that all came about, and about Jason too. Bernie was extremely fond of him. The two formed an instant bond at Serena’s wedding and he now sends Bernie a million and one emails whenever he gets computer time at school, just letting her know all about his new projects and she often helps in any way she can. 

Serena was intrigued by Bernie’s knowledge of flowers. She asked her about a few different types but wanted to know about one in particular.

“Tell me about the lily?”

“Oh, you don’t want to know about the lily.” Bernie tried to change the topic, knowing this conversation could change everything between them. She couldn’t ruin this.

“But it’s my favourite.”

A lengthy silence filled the air as they walked on until Bernie spoke again. 

“Why don’t you ask me about the azalea?”

Serena seemed confused but went along with it. “Alright then. What’s the azalea all about?”

“The azalea means ‘may you achieve financial security.’”

Serena groaned. “Lovely but rather dull. Now tell me about the lily.”

“The lily means…”

Bernie cleared her throat, tried to muster up some bravery.

“The lily means ‘I dare you to love me.’”

They both looked at each other whilst still walking ahead, they were starting to get closer to Serena’s house, both trying to prolong the time they had before parting ways for who knows how long until they see each other again. Smiles formed on their faces, neither on being able to figure out the meaning behind them, chastising themselves for their minds even going _there._

As they crossed the street, they stopped just outside Serena’s front door. It was high up on a hill, big steps lead up to the front door so they were out of sight from anyone. 

Bernie tried to rid of the awkwardness that was slowly but surely filling the air between them. _Should’ve just made up some bollocks about the flower meaning happiness or good health. Shit._

“Well, thanks again for this evening.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“It was my birthday, actually.”

“BERNIE! No? Today? You should have said! It’s mine next week.”

Bernie smiled, let out the nervous breath she’d been holding in awaiting Serena’s response. 

“Well then, we’re practically twins. I don’t usually bother with it.” She tucked parts of her straying fringe behind her ears. “My mother and I were supposed to go to the game, but she cancelled. She’s a bit… lost… at the moment.”

Serena looked at her with understanding eyes, squeezing Bernie’s shoulder with the hopes it would bring her some comfort. She hoped also she’d hear more of the story behind that another day. 

“Anyway, this is you. I wouldn’t want you getting cold standing around chatting to me all night. It’s been lovely seeing you, Serena.”

“You too, Bernie.”

Neither of the two women made way to move, both rooted to the spot in front of one another. Until Serena leaned forward, closest to Bernie she has ever been, one arm resting on her shoulder and her face tilted to one side. _So close just to-_

She let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and waited for Bernie to close the gap between them.

The sound of a car beeping their horn at them as it drove past brought them both crashing back to reality. Serena just smiled nervously, crossing her arms and pointing up to her house. 

“I should-”

“Yeah, yep, off you go.”

Serena leaned in quick to place a kiss to Bernie’s cheek, turned on her heel and skipped on up the steps to her house. 

The entire right side of Bernie’s face now felt like it was on fire. 

She didn’t know what this meant for them, part of her had a thought of what she hoped it could be but was always certain that feeling was one-sided on her part. Maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. 

Bernie cupped her cheek and walked off into the night with a beaming smile breaking out on her face and butterflies swirling around in her stomach.

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE, but no cigar (or kiss.)
> 
> A Gooner/Gunner = Arsenal fan. And yes, I chose to incorporate Arsenal bc of Jemma. 
> 
> Don't worry, next chapter they both stop being idiots and get on with it. With a bit of added angst. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing your feedback, it means a lot. <3


	6. The Kiss

“Are you game for a lads night tonight?”

“Serena and I have a table booked, mate.”

Edward nudged Robbie’s shoulder. “Oh, come on. Blow her off and get a pizza with me and the boys. I want you to meet the Italian girl that delivers it.”

Robbie laughed incredulously. 

“What about that flower girl? Bernie? Whatever her name was? I thought you had plans there.”

“Not interested. Can’t think why though.”

“She’s gay.”

“Well, I’m a… Cure… For lesbianism.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. "No, you are a deeply shallow man.”

“Yes, I am.”

They clinked their bottles together, a cheers to that. The barman getting in another round for them. 

“But when is it going to stop? I’m getting on in life. I see what you’ve got with Serena, stability, trust, permeance and I think, when’s it my turn?”

Robbie sipped the last of his drink, pondering over Edward’s words. 

“Actually, things don’t feel totally 100% stable at the moment. She isn’t rea-”

“Ooh, trouble in paradise?” Edward interrupted his train of thought. 

He shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. _How could there be? We’ve only just got married._

— — — — 

Their dinner went by smoothly, their hands were linked on the table, feet tangled underneath, the conversation wasn’t short and yet Serena still seemed a million miles away from him, her mind clearly occupied by something else.

“Are you alright, love?”

Serena perked up, snapping out of a daze. 

“Absolutely fine. Shall we order dessert?”

 

They made friends with a couple across from them, turns out it was their first date, the two men looked anxious and as if the tension could have been cut with a knife. Serena reckons she and Robbie saved the day. 

“Have you known each other long?” Serena asked. 

“It was a blind date sort of situation. We’ve only just met this evening.”

Robbie interjected, looking at Serena who was still turned away from him, she could feel his burning stare. 

“Yeah, sometimes I feel like we did, too.”

Serena smiled at the couple, turned back to fiddle with her tiramisu but her appetite was gone, all of a sudden feeling nervous and a bit pissed off. 

_What the hell does he mean by that?_

_I feel it too._

_Why?_

Then it dawned on her.

— — — — 

The following day on a bright and beautiful afternoon, Serena found herself marching down the road, only one destination in mind. After tossing and turning all night for thinking about Robbie’s word, about the night she and Bernie shared last week, how right their bodies felt pressed together and their almost kiss. Her mind was racing right through into the early hours of the morning.  
Bernie had just opened the shop, dragging pots full of brightly coloured flowers and plants outside onto the street, making the exterior of the place a bit more welcoming and out there. 

She looked up, wiped her hands on her jeans and pushed her hair from her face. 

A beaming smile appeared on her face at the sight of Serena, a flutter in her stomach. 

“Hi.”

“No, no.” The brunette seemed determined and stand-offish. “You are not happy to see me. You can’t be. I don’t want you to be happy to see me.”

That flutter is now long gone. A lump formed in her throat instead. 

“Okay?”

“Okay. So, I’m here because I don’t know what is going on.” Serena began pacing back and forth over the shop. 

“You make me feel something. Something I really cannot feel. I’m married. I’m married, for Christ’s sake. I have a husband, this man that I… This lovely guy. He has done nothing wrong.”

Just as Serena got into the rhythm of the proclamation of what was going on in that mind of hers, an old man entered the shop, he approached Bernie. 

“I was wondering if you’d be able to help me? I’m hoping to start a herb garden.”

Bernie gave him her full attention. Tried to. She needed a few minutes to digest what Serena was trying to say. _I make her feel something?_

Serena was losing patience. She barged through the back room, running her fingers through her hair and pacing the room again. 

“I’ve just rented a little corner space in the local community garden, they ha-”

Bernie shoved two trays into his hand, little herb garden starter packs with seeds and soils and care instructions. “These, these. Free of charge. Now, go.”

Bernie gave the gentleman a slight shove out of the door, she turned the sign to closed and slowly made her way back to the storage room. _Here goes._

— — — — 

“Do you see? You have to see. I can’t do this. It’s eating me up.”

“Do what, Serena? You’re not making any sense.”

“Whatever it is or was that we had between us, it’s got to stop and it’s got to stop now. Do you understand? Whatever it was, it’s over.”

Serena pushed past her, their shoulders knocking, and slammed the door behind her. 

_Is she saying what I think she’s saying?_

There was no denying that Bernie liked her, she's liked her from the moment she set eyes on her, only now is she piecing together that Serena might like her back after thinking there was no chance of that happening. Especially as Serena is completely straight. 

Before Bernie had a chance to think further, the door was pushed open and slammed again and Serena crossed the room. She took Bernie’s face in both hands and placed her lips on hers. She kissed Bernie with vigour, with every ounce of passion and affection in her body, nothing had ever felt so right. 

At the first touch of their lips, the line between friendship and the possibility of something more had been crossed. The world could have been falling around them, and it might have been, for all the notice Serena could spare at that moment for anything that wasn’t strictly Bernie. 

She heard Bernie let out a little moan. She felt her strong arms snake around her body, one of her hands curling in her hair. Their lips melded, their tongues sliding against each other; there was no awkwardness, no fumbling, it was as if they had done it a thousand times. Serena’s mind was the clearest it has been in weeks. 

They somehow managed to fall back onto a bed of hundreds of different coloured roses, rolling around in an attempt to take the lead, both ending up in a heap on top of one another. Their mouths never separating for too long. Until…

“Fuck!!” Bernie gently pushed Serena back from her. 

“What?”

“Thorns. There’s a thorn in my arse.” 

They both collapsed back into a fit of giggles, both sitting up after a while to catch their breath. Just as they leaned in for round two, they head the bell in the front of the shop go.

“Shh, leave it.” Bernie ran her fingers through Serena’s short locks, grasping the back of her head closer to hers. Their foreheads meeting, breaths mingling and eyelashes fluttering against each others cheeks.

“Hello?”

_Shit._

_Robbie._

Neither of the women had moved so fast in their life. Bernie signalled to Serena to stay quiet and to wait two minutes before going through to tend to him.

— — — — 

“Bernie, are you in the back?”

Bernie scrambled to her feet, straightened her shirt and stepped back out to the front of the shop. Robbie had his head in amongst the flowers. 

“I was, um, stock taking. You know, counting the… Flowers! Yeah. Hi.” 

“Hi yourself.”

“What do you want Robbie?”

He looked taken aback. “To buy some flowers? Whatever else?”

“Of course. Flowers.”

“For Serena.” 

Serena heard it all. She tried to hold back tears, still sat in amongst the roses, shame and guilt washed over her. 

“Recently, she’s just been a bit, I don’t know, absent? Not interested? But you know what they say, there’s nothing quite so cheering as a well-timed bloom. So, I thought one of your finest arrangements would do the trick.”

Serena felt sick.

“Absolutely. What does she like?”

“You know what she likes.”

Bernie’s eyes widened, she cleared her throat. _He knows, doesn’t he?_

“Lilies. She likes lilies, Bernie.” 

Bernie sighed with relief. “Right, yes, lilies. Well, that’s simple enough.”

Bernie began making a quick bouquet of lilies, mixing in green bupleurum, lisianthus, salal and eucalyptus, making it look extra neat and lovely. 

“And how did you find Serena?”

Bernie went still again.

“Fine. I mean, I wouldn’t... Fine?”

“I don’t suppose she said anything about me? I just think I’m doing something wrong, is all. If she said what it is I’m doing or not doing then I can stop it. Or start, or whatever, you see?”

“She never said anything.”

Bernie handed him the finished bouquet, he noticed she’d become a bit reserved, nervous almost at his questioning but decided not to make anything of it. 

“How much do I owe you?”

“On the house.”

He thanked her profusely before making way for the door. Bernie was confused, all the questions and the rant from Serena, the kiss, everything was jumbled in her mind. She stopped him.

“You should ask her how she feels. Not me.”

He looked her up and down, smiled and mumbled a ‘maybe’ before thanking her again and leaving. 

Bernie let out a breath she hadn’t realise she was holding in, her nerves dissipating before remembering she had left Serena in the back room. She’d probably heard it all. 

She opened the door, instantly feeling the breeze coming from the window that was now wide open from being shut only fifteen minutes ago, the curtains blowing around frantically.

As she rushed to lock the shop doors and jogged around the corner, she noticed Serena running away up the street, no particular direction in mind, just straight on. 

She followed her.

— — — — 

Serena kept on running and running, not turning her back once. Eventually she stopped and bent over gasping for air, clutching at her sides and trying to refrain from bursting into tears. 

“Serena! Wait!” 

The brunette stood up straight, turned to look at Bernie whose face was full of worry. 

“Just talk to me!” 

“What do you want me to say? I heard him. Christ, I’m sitting there and I heard him and he blames himself.” 

“You can put an end to this.”

“How?”

“Tell me to go.”

Serena looked at her properly, her eyes full of tears that were now threatening to spill. 

“Tell me that it’s what you want, and I will walk away and you will never have to see me again. This all stops.”

A lone tear dropped down Serena’s cheek and Bernie’s hand itched to swipe it away but Serena had caught it before she had the chance to. She sniffed and stepped closer to Bernie, her voice now thick with emotion. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Bernie looked down at her feet, at the leaves blowing around their legs, her hand coming up to rub at her forehead. Bringing her attention back to the woman stood in front of her, their eyes met, Serena’s safe and reassuring gaze provided Bernie with courage. 

“I want you.”

“Bernie.”

Barely a whisper.

“I know.”

“I can’t.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“We’ll be okay.”

Bernie cupped Serena’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth over her cheekbone. The gesture made Serena crumble, made Bernie wrap her arms around her in a crushing and fierce hug that neither wanted to part from.

She pulled back briefly to kiss Serena’s cheek. It was tender and heartbreaking but she had to let Serena go, couldn’t bear to be the one to make her unhappy and confuse her even more. 

“Don’t forget me.”

“Oh, Bernie.” Serena sniffed. “I won’t remember anything else.”

Bernie was reluctant to let go but eventually did, instantly reaching a hand down to find Serena’s. She squeezed tightly before they both smiled sadly at one another. They walked their separate ways, their hands not letting go until the very last moment.

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this. Finally, a wee smooch. ;)
> 
> If you want to see the scene from the film, [click here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-3b0rYq1pc) Stop watching at about 0:50 if you don't want a spoiler for the ending of the fic/film if you've never seen it before. 
> 
> As always, I love your feedback so pls do leave some <3


	7. The Revelation(s)

Bernie spent the rest of the day in her shop, busying herself to take away any thought of Serena. She failed miserably, of course. She couldn’t even face going into the back room for the fear of getting upset over the memory of what they had been up to in there just a few hours ago, upset over the fact that nothing like that will ever happen again. Her heart ached and her stomach lurched at the thought.

She walks for miles after she closes up, aimlessly wandering without any particular destination in mind until she finds herself at the front door of somewhere she knows the person behind it will make everything seem that little bit better. 

“Mum?”

Bernie slumps down onto the sofa, lets out a sad sigh and throws her head back in an effort to stop any tears from falling. 

At the first sound of sniffing, Margaret appears from the kitchen whilst finishing off applying her lipstick before rounding the sofa to take a look at her daughter. 

“Sweet shit in a bucket, what’s the matter with you?”

Margaret hands Bernie a couple of tissues, she rubs her shoulder in an attempt to console her as she sits down beside her. “Blow your nose, then explain.”

“I met someone. This woman, this incredible woman. She’s with someone else.”

“Does she love you?”

“I don’t know. No?”

Bernie replayed their goodbye over in her head, how Serena was adamant that was it for them, she couldn’t do it. She smiles sadly, swipes at a tear.

“Yes?”

She thinks back to the night on Serena’s balcony, the night at the football, the dancing and the kiss. Oh the kiss. 

“Maybe. But it doesn’t matter.”

Margaret strokes Bernie’s cheek, a manoeuvre that always calmed Bernie as a child, always grounded her and made her feel safe. 

“Oh, love. It’s all that matters.”

“She’s with someone else. She can’t-”

Bernie sighs in defeat, in frustration. She couldn’t keep going over the heartache. She wants Serena and she can’t ever have her, end of story. 

Bernie turns her attention back to her mother, notices that she looks rather dolled up. 

“Look at you. You look lovely. Are you heading out?”

“Ah well, I may be older than God but I can still make an effort.”

“You have a date?” Bernie said in shock. “Does my mother finally have a date?”

“I’m going to eat food with a man, yes.”

_At least one of us is getting somewhere with our love life._

Bernie’s heart soared for her mother. For years she lived such a sheltered life, minus Bernie being around of course. She shied away from male company especially after Bernie’s father died, Margaret’s heart was always with his and so this understandably was a very big step for her. 

“That’s fantastic. How do you feel?”

Margaret laughed nervously. “Oh, you know when you sit down with a cup of tea and then you realise that you are going to sneeze?”

Bernie’s smile was beaming, she threw herself into the safety of her mother’s arms, clung to her for dear life in the hope that some of her good luck and happiness might brush off on her too.

— — — — 

Serena had been asleep on the sofa for a few hours, waking at the sound of Robbie coming in the front door singing some god awful pop song at the top of his lungs.

She groaned, the last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a drunk Robbie. She had forgotten that he was out for the day with his workmates. All she wanted to do was curl up and wish the day away, wish the thought of Bernie away. Except Bernie is all that had been occupying her dreams since she shut her eyes that afternoon.

Serena ushered Robbie into the kitchen, he jumped up onto the counted and she thrust a glass of cold water into his hand. He downed it, along with the next three, and so on.

“Eight pints of water before bed and the next day you’ll feel no pain. Are you well, my gorgeous darling?”

Serena’s skin crawled at the pet name, at Robbie’s niceties after remembering what she had been up to earlier on that day with Bernie. He didn’t deserve this. It’s not right. 

“I need to talk to you.”

“I want to talk to you too, darling. Just… Three more of these and I’m quite literally all ears.” Robbie signalled to the glass in his hand, the water sloshing and nearly spilling onto the floor. 

He eventually staggered through to their living room, tripping over the edge of the coffee table before throwing himself down onto the sofa. 

“Now… I’m all yours. Hit me with it.”

Serena is pacing the room, playing with the ring on her finger before running her hands through her hair.

“I need to talk to you about something that happened. I wasn’t looking for it, it just happened and although it’s over, you have a right to know.”

Robbie was frowning, his head was too fuzzy to really take in exactly what Serena was saying. He hummed, encouraging Serena to go on but his eyes were slowly shutting and he was a few seconds away from a snore. 

Serena takes a deep breath. _It’s now or never._

“I went crazy, Robbie. I went crazy for someone and it wasn’t you. I’m sorry. I am so very sorry. Robbie?”

Serena turned round at the sound of a grunt and a snore, mumbled a few swear words at the realisation that she had just spilled her heart out and Robbie hadn’t heard a single word of it. 

“No, no, no. Please wake up, I can’t say this more than once.”

After getting no response from Robbie, Serena pulls a blanket over him, tucks it tightly in around his torso and heads to bed herself with a heavy heart. 

Seconds later, Robbie shoves the blanket off of him in rage, he sits pondering until the very early hours.

— — — — 

The following morning outside the shop, Bernie is throwing a suitcase and a small hold-all bag into the back of her car as she hears the sound of heavy footsteps come to a halt right behind her.

“Edward!”

Before she can get another word in, Edward has already clocked her suitcase and she senses an angry aura about him. 

“It is you, then?”

“What?”

“Robbie doesn’t know but he said that she never said _who._ But I figured it out.”

“What did he say?”

“Just tell me I’m wrong, Bernie.”

Bernie looked him up and down, guilt written all over her face. She couldn’t hide it. She didn’t have the energy to. That answered Edward’s question. 

“You stupid slut!”

“Oh, don’t start.”

Edward follows her into the shop, slams the door behind him. “Don’t start? Her husband calls me in the middle of the night and do you want to know how he was? Heartbroken.”

“Just get out.”

“What was it you said? Hmm? Never mess with other couples, just face the fact that it will never happen? You really stuck to that one good, Bernie.” 

Edward tutted and gave her a look of disgust before turning on his heel and leaving Bernie alone with his words.

— — — — 

_Okay…_

_Yeah, that’s okay, Bernie. I understand._

_Have fun._

_Bye._

 

Jason hung up the phone, seeming a little sad. He returned to the dinner table that his family were sat at. Today was Serena’s birthday and they were awaiting the cake being brought out. 

Serena seemed concerned, especially at the mention of Bernie’s name. “Who was on the phone?”

“It was Bernie. She was supposed to take me and my girlfriend to the museum but now she isn’t.”

“Oh, right. Maybe she will another time.”

Jason perked up at this and he looked hopeful for a second before his shoulders sagged as he remembered what Bernie had told him. “Not for a while. She said she is going on a very long holiday.”

“She is?” Serena’s heart falls right down to her stomach. _A long holiday? What the bloody hell does that mean?_

The mention of Bernie and Serena’s reaction has Robbie’s mind reeling. Bernie never mentioned a holiday the last time he had seen her, he thought she might have at least brought it up. 

 

Serena’s dad appears in the doorway, he hits the light switch and five little candles light up the room. Everyone joins in for a happy birthday sing song but Robbie sits and stares at his lap, fiddling with a loose thread on his jumper. 

_Happy birthday dear Serena…_

“I can’t handle this.” Robbie pushes back his chair, grabs his coat and makes way to leave. 

“Robbie, stop. Don’t.”

Serena’s mother and father are now confused at this sudden outburst, they continue singing off key and it all gets rather awkward. While they feel they are imposing on something private, Adrienne can’t help but be nosey. 

“I thought I could do this, Serena, but I can’t.”

James jumps in between them, puts the cake in front of Serena. “Go on, blow out the candles, darling.”

“What’s happening?” Adrienne now getting slightly worried.

“I’m leaving.”

Robbie tries to walk out of the door but Serena stops him, stands in front of him with her hands gripping her arms. 

“I’m not going to leave you.”

Robbie leans in to whisper in Serena’s ear, not quiet enough as their audience heard it loud and clear. 

“If you have any respect for me at all, that is exactly what you will do. It’s not you leaving that is going to kill me, it’s you loving someone more.”

“Why is Robbie sad?” Jason asks his mother. Adrienne shakes her head, looks to Serena for an answer. 

“Would you kindly tell me what you are both talking about?”

James points to the cake. “Sorry to interrupt, but those candles are dripping wax all over the ca-”

“Oh, will you fuck off with the fucking candles!!!”

— — — — 

Serena just manages to catch up with Robbie he leaves the driveway. She grabs his wrist, he spins around and yanks it back. 

“Don’t walk away from me. Don’t do this.”

“Yeah, keep saying that. Let’s pretend that this was my choice.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Robbie scoffs. “Come on Serena, we both know you would have left me in the end anyway.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is. You know, I want you to be happy, more than anything else I wanted to be the cause of that but if I’m not then I can’t stand in the way.”

Robbie tucks his fingers under Serena’s chin, tilts her head up and stops her eyes from being glued to the ground. He strokes her jaw, traces her lips and her cheek with his thumb, the last time he’ll ever do that. 

“What you are feeling now, Serena, is the unstoppable force, which means that I have to move.”

With one last kiss to Serena’s forehead, Robbie smiles at her and walks off solemnly down the street. Serena watches him go before making her way back into the house, unsure if she has the energy to face her family after that outburst.

— — — — 

Bernie is hugging her mother goodbye, she presses the set of spare keys to her shop into her hand just as she pulls away. 

“Thank you for this. I’ll see you in a few months.”

Margaret pulls back after kissing her daughter’s cheek. She tells her she loves her and that she’ll take good care of the place while Bernie is gone. 

“Look after yourself.”

As Bernie gets into the car and starts the engine, she sits for a minute before looking up to smile at her mother. Margaret signals for Bernie to roll down the window, comes up close to whisper one last thing. 

“Remember, you did nothing wrong.”

To which Bernie replied:

“I did. Truth is, I’d do it again.”

And off she went.

— — — — 

“Darling, what did Robbie mean when he said you were in love with someone else?”

“I am in love with someone else.”

“With who? Oh, not Edward, that trollop. He would shag an open wound.”

Serena glared at her mother. “Not him.”

“Who then? What’s his name?”

Serena smiles, courage building up inside her just at the thought of Bernie. “Her name… Is Bernie.”

“Bernie?”

“Yes.”

“Who is a woman. As are you a woman?”

Serena’s heart dropped. She wasn’t ready for her mother’s next words, hoped she was wrong and that her mother was in fact going to be open minded and supportive. 

“Yes.”

“So, the two of you are lesbi-friends?”

A raised eyebrow was Serena’s response. 

“It doesn’t matter what you call it because it’s not going to happen.”

“Christ.” Serena’s mother takes a seat, tries to get her head around this confession. 

“Would you mind if I said something?” James interrupted and for once, Adrienne gave him the benefit of the doubt. Usually she would shut him down in an instant, assuming he would come out with something inappropriate or unnecessary. 

He takes a seat next to his daughter, who is now rubbing at her forehead and looks extremely down-hearted. He is never normally one for this kind of chat or show of affection but he would do anything for his daughter. Now is his chance. 

“When I first met your mother, I fell for her right off the bat and although it was up and down, we muddled on and got through the years together. I’ve never doubted that if she ever met anyone she really fell for who made her realise what true love is, she would leave me in a heartbeat.” 

Adrienne looked at her husband in shock, shock at this outpouring of emotion and love that she wasn’t used to, that neither of them were used to. 

“Whatever you choose to do from here, we will support you, we will always support you. Please, my love, follow your heart.”

Serena grasped her father’s hand, a silent thanks. 

She sprung into action all of a sudden. She knows exactly what she has to do.

“Can I borrow your car?”

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. You all know where this is heading by now, right? 
> 
> Your kudos and lovely comments are what have kept me inspired to keep writing this, thanks for always being so lovely. I appreciate every single one. <3


	8. The End

"Hurry! Hurry, please. Take a left here."

Serena was shouting orders left right and centre as her father desperately tries to keep up with them, all whilst keeping his eyes on the traffic at the same time. 

Serena knew exactly where to go, hopefully she wasn't too late.

"I just think if not Robbie then there must be other fish in the sea? Male fish?"

Serena and her father both look at Adrienne and roll their eyes, scoffing as they do so. 

"Just straight on, darling?"

"Yes, keep going."

"And what about my grandchildren? Who will be providing them?"

"Just up here, this is it!"

Serena unbuckled her seatbelt and jamp out of the car, her father just about bringing the car to a stop before she did so. 

"Where did you both meet?"

Serena smiled, memories flooding back. "At my wedding."

"Well, it's such a short time? How can you really be sure, love?"

"I knew after three seconds."

With that, Serena slammed the door shut and rushed into the flower shop with hope in her heart that she would make all of this right.

— — — — 

"Where's Bernie?"

Serena scanned the shop, noticing there was an older lady with her nose in a bunch of flowers in the corner and another woman behind the till. A woman that wasn't Bernie. _Too late._

The woman behind the till gave Serena a questioning look, a smirk appeared on her face. 

"You're her, aren't you?"

Serena swallowed the now present lump in her throat. "Yes, I am."

"But you have a husband."

"I left him. He left me. It doesn't matter anymore, it's over." Serena's eyes were sincere despite her voice wavering slightly, she hoped that it wasn't over for her and Bernie. 

Margaret's face lit up, the way her daughter spoke of Serena was now all making sense to her, she could see why she was so infatuated with her.

"So, you're free? Single? Whatever you lot call it these days?"

Serena nodded.

"And you... You love my daughter?"

Serena nodded again, this time with the biggest smile on her face. Margaret reciprocated the smile before taking one of Serena's hands in her own and fled from the shop into Serena's father's car, just about remembering to lock the door and flip the 'closed' sign behind her.

— — — — 

Bernie was deep into the London rush hour traffic, she'd switched the radio off now as her anger at other reckless drivers was distraction enough. 

_Watch where you're fucking going!_

_Jesus Christ, have you got a death wish?_

_Are you bloody blind?_

— — — — 

Serena was now in the driver's seat, Bernie's mother in the front introducing herself properly. She had turned onto a side road at the instruction of her father, he insisted he knew these roads inside out. Margaret had told them where Bernie was planning on heading, they just hoped Bernie hadn't made it out of their town yet. 

Things were going smoothly until they too were caught up in a traffic jam and could only move forward at intervals of five minutes. Five became ten, and ten became twenty and Serena's mother began to get impatient with all the horns beeping around them. 

"Three cheers for my husband, as much use as a fart in a jam jar!" 

Serena wasn't sure what to do until Bernie's mother insisted she try phoning her one last time. So Serena dialled the number, let out a nervous breath and put the phone to her ear. 

_Hello?_

"Bernie, it's me. Listen, everything has chang-"

_There's nothing to say. You can't do this. Goodbye, Serena._

A persistent beeping played into Serena's ear indicating the end of the call. She wouldn't give up yet, however. 

Just as she puts her phone back into her pocket, a boy on a bike is weaving in and out from between cars around them, shouting at the top of his lungs about football or something along those lines which then resonated with Serena.

— — — — 

Serena rolled down the window and climbed out of it onto the roof of the car as elegantly as she possibly could. 

She looked around at the cluster of cars in front of her, trying her best to spot Bernie's little white sports car, she'd remember that horrible thing for a lifetime. 

"Bernie!"

She tries her best to shout her name, though with the persistent beeping of horns and the sound of car engines, she fears she isn't loud enough. 

"Bernie? Bernie! Are you there?"

Serena places her hands just under her chest, pushing forcefully and she takes a deep breath in. _Mouth like a cathedral. You can do this._

 

"BERNIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I CAN DO THIS, BERNIE. I CAN DO THIS!"

— — — — 

Just like that, a few metres away a car door flies open and slams shut and the sight of Bernie Wolfe clambering up onto the roof of her car is just about enough to make her heart burst. 

They smile at each other for an age before safely jumping off the roofs of their cars and sprinting towards one another, trying to remember exactly where they were. 

Bernie had barely finished running and was trying to catch her breath before Serena pressed her lips to hers and began kissing her in earnest. It took Bernie off guard for a moment but she didn't waste time in kissing her back, pouring her heart into it. Her fingers slid into Serena's hair and held her head to hers, moving her lips over Serena's with a fierce passion. 

Serena's hands moved to Bernie's hips and pulled her flush against her own body until they were as close as they possibly could be. She sighed in relief and joy, this was what she had been waiting for. Bernie's warmth, her touch, her all consuming love, it was what she had always needed and never realised. Until now. 

They eventually break apart, breathless but with toothy grins on their faces. Bernie, ever the lady, made sure that Serena was alright. It's not everyday you marry your childhood sweetheart only to come across a woman who you have known five minutes and fall completely madly in love with her. 

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

Serena was still looking down failing to meet Bernie's eyes, her eyes roaming over Bernie's lips, her chin, her neck instead. 

Bernie searched her face too, for any hint of regret but all she found was contentment and awe and it made her feel warm inside. 

They both knew as soon as their eyes locked for the first time since breaking the kiss, they would never get that close to losing one another ever again. 

"I want you, Bernie. For as long as you'll have me."

— — — — 

Bernie dared Serena to love her. 

And so she did.

— — — — 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for always being so lovely with your comments and kudos etc, it really does mean a lot. 
> 
> I hope those of you that haven't seen the film are happy with the ending and those of you that are, I hope I managed to do it justice. 
> 
> If you want to listen to the "soundtrack" to the film then here you go... [click here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZEURntrQOg) (Highly recommend listening whilst reading the kiss at the end, hehe.)


End file.
